Kaize Muhso
Kaize Muhso is the main antigonist/anti-hero of the series Wavnd: Bear Tales, the sixteenth Vessel of the Seal, and one of the last remaining Gundalian species in the world. She is a part of the Ristence, and was a former member of the Zetabounds before leaving them due to thier evil intentions. Later in the series, Kaize becomes a member of the Wyvern Order. Kaize, like all the Vessels of the Seal, are famous and influental characters in the Wavnd Multiverse. She is often called Sister Bear (Ursla Kamen) in refernce to her Zanpackto, or Bear of the Earth '(''Ursla no Terra). She is the new main character of AlphaRay Wavnd 's new fanon, and lastly the former Totem of her Village, Gillianodor. Kaize harbored deep mental instabilities. Raised by her parents in a race of war-lovers, Kaize had to be nothing less than perfect in her parents's eyes. After the betrayal of her two closest friends; Marcia and Kai, these instabilities were brought up to the surface. Upon the arrival of the Cosmic Comet, Kaize was planning on destroying the entire Shell Village due to her revenge; however, her defeat at the hands of her brother-figure, Seal, her teacher, Armaldo, and her ex-lover Burter, this caused her to suffer a complete mental collapse. Later in Part II of Wavnd: Bear Tales, Kaize is classified as an anti-hero, but she no longer has a disire for revenge, and was the second Totem of the newly rebuilt hidden Gillian Village. As well as a Vice-Leader of the Wyvern Order. Background Even when she was a child, Kaize has shown herself to have a "mysterious power" which her parents, and even the doctors couldn't explain. Her parents hoped that she would become a great worrior one day. So at a young age, Kaize was trained ferociously by her parents, moast of the time untill chakra exasution. Her ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of ramen. After she passed the academy, she was on a one man team and discovered her demon seal. Around some time later, she saw her best friend, Findias, killed infront of her own eyes, due to a peace requiem. Kaize became extremely angered and released a huge amount of chakra, and began randomly attacking people and objects alike. Before she could cause a great extensive amount of damage, her Demon Seal awoke and in it was infact Raysuke Wavnd who told her that violence wasn't the way and that if she wants to be reconiseable as a strong and powerfull ninja, she can't get mad at what the village is doing and that she will soon come home soon. Before he left, he gave her several scrolls to learn from. One containing both the Quizen and Rigkun Clone Technique, and the other being a summoning contract for Bears. With feirce determination to be just like Raysuke, Kaize trained harshly and fully mastered the Rigkun Clone Technique, and the Quizen. When her parents were both killed during a unessary war, Kiaze decided that she would only fight when nessesary and then began to live her life as what you would call a normal teenagers. Going to school, shopping at the mall, pulling pranks, and eating unhealthy junkfood. As she contiuned to grow up, she always thought why did her parents have to die when she was doing better than moast other people, and thus over the years lead birth to a darker, more impolite person known as Kaize Muhso. Kaize then began training feriously every day untill the Space Garu's told her that she was the next Vessel for the Seal and that she needed to leave to master all the eleaments. Later, after returning back to her planet, Kiaze soon discovered that they were in a war. Kaize asked what was the meaning of this and one of her sopposed best friends, Marcia, said that now that the Gillians have the Vessel of all the power, nothing could stop them from ruleing the universe. Kaize outraged announced a message to the whole planet warning the Gillians to stop abuseing thier power, and stop starting fights. Marcia, who had alway's ben jealous of Kaize's power, made a group called Vexos to go behind her saying and attack the countries anyway. When Kaize had heard about this, she quickly went to find, and put a stop to Marcia's plans. At first, Kaize had tried to talk and solve the sitatustion non-violent, but when Marcia had said she kidnapped Inue, Kaize's adopted daughter, Kaize went into the Arceus State and destroyed half of an unknown village untill Gavin, one of Kaize's true friends had helped her get out of it. It was revealed that this was infact Marcia's master plan. To make Kaize so angry she would attack the Village and take the blame for them. Literly killing two birds with one stone as some would put it. In order to keep the peace, Kaize gave herself as a sacriface while Marcia watched regretfully. Howerver, Kaize had a lot of regrets in this world, and so she did not fully die, but became a hollow. Getting angrier and angrier, and more notably crasier, Kaize began elvoveing untill she refused to die and became an arrancar hell bent on getting her revenge. Somehow, Kaize ended back in the real world, as a new person, and stronger. And one thing she really wants is revenge. Appearence Kaize is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has blue jaw-length hair which later grows past her waist, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. Her outfit is the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves, gloves and a white cloak. Her Zanpackto is attached to a strap on her belt. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. After becomeing Totem, Kaize switched to an all black Arrancar uniform that is a modified version of a Kage's uniform. Kaize now wears a green Headband of her village and her black cloak has the symbol of the Wyvern Order on it. Kaize's hair has also grown, almost reaching her shoulders. In Part ll, it has been four years since the events of Ursla Minor, yet Kaize still looks quite young; her waist length hair is black with a blue-tint to it, Hertochromitic-colored eyes, and light colored skin. She is noticeably more taller and muscular than she was four years ago. Kaize's clothing consist of the standard Arrancar uniform in Part l, but it is black and red instead of white. She wears, what appears to be, samurai-like armor on her sleeves, shoulders, and legs. Kaize's green headband is worn as an arm guard. Personalitly Kaize appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Kaize is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, aling a psychotic grin whenever she becomes excited. She displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on her mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Kaize is marked as one of the cruelest characters in the series. From a very young age, she demonstrated her sadistic aggression and a near total lack of remorse to friends, servants, family, and animals which suggests that she could be suffering from an antisocial personality disorder. She uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Armaldo (though she is quick to discard the formality when Armaldo is not around), and refers to Inue as woman in conversation dispite the fact that she is her adopted child. During fights, Kaize has an odd sence of honor when fighting. Kaize normaly likes to show off during fights. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with her Bear theme. She became annoyed if she was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. Kaize often lets enemies know that she is proud of her power, as she has worked very hard for it. Kaize also proves this point by unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves to show off. She is also extremely arrogant with her opponents, and sometimes swears if she is in a tough situation. When the situation called for it, however, Kaize could become extremely serious. She could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing her opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Although she's known to be a violent fighter, Kaize's actions tend to be for the best and is usually portrayed comically (this comical shift is primarily centered on her appearances in the anime and omake, with the exception her casual conversations with her lieutenant). She is usually depicted as a person who has a very poor sense of direction, asking Yachiru for directions (who then randomly points in a direction, as her sense of direction is just as bad). Kaize is also very protective of her loved ones and friends. And often say's that she would gladly give up her life for them. Even going as far as saving the innocent and doing verry heroic-like things. Howerver, as the series progresses, Kaize's desire for revenge becomes more and more important and obsessed. In the Cosmic Cube arc, Kaize's revenge against Marcia took precedence above all else, including her own life. Although at first still holding onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, as time passes on with this new path of revenge, Kaize had grown much crueler and more ruthless, killing anyone who stood in her way, sacrificing her own team to accomplish her goals and attempting to kill her former team-mates and teacher, experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for her actions. Even saying that "when you have power, who needs a heart," and calling her teamates grabage when compareing thier abilities to hers; something Kaize herself once hated about people. She had also shown great rage when someone speaks of Inue in a negative way, going as far as to crush Seal, and tear off the arm of Armaldo when they both spoke of how stupid she was for persuadeing Marcia to let her live. After killing Marcia, Kaize felt an exhilaration that she never felt before. She states that she will destroy Marcia's village, like Marcia had forced her to do years earlier. And even sees killing members of Marcia's village as a high, which leads her to vow to kill everyone in the village to finally get her and her villages revenge and in doing so redeaming her name. At this stage it is clear that Kaize has hit rock bottom with her hatred, leading everyone she was close to lose all hope in her, and even Burter, despite being her boyfriend, has given up being with her. The only person still having some faith in her is Seal; however, like the rest of Shell, Seal has finally given up in stoping Kaize from her path of revenge, believing that words would no longer have any effect to allowing them to understand each other. It would also seem that in her ever increasing insanity, Kaize gave into her fear of being killed. She accused Armaldo of purposely leaving a pit in her cherry so that she'll choke. She gets mad at the Seal when he arrives five minutes late, suggesting an assassin could sneak in, kill her, and "be on his merry way". She then suggests that Armaldo and Seal could betray and kill her ("just like Marcia and Kouga"), and banishes them. She then begins keeping her back against one of the throne's canopy poles, probably out of fear of being attacked or killed from behind. Perhaps this along with several other traits such as the death of her parents, the betrayal of her friends, the great "feeling" after fufilling her revenge, and her defeat at the hands of Seal, Burter, and Armaldo finally sends Kaize over the edge as she cracks, screaming and crying uncontrollably while bretheing fire and outrageously earthbending. Though dispite her weird personalitly, Kaize does have a few "ranting" things about her. The first is that she hates it when people rush her, or make her hurry. Even though she metioned her dad is one, Kaize can not stand politics. She sees them as nothing but the modern defenetion for greed and curuption. Kaize also can not forgive those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are her own enemies. She is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, such as when Tangerine calls Mikelo Heriter, Grimmy and Berate "trash". She also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that she cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. In Part II, Kaize's personalitly has stayed Valuely the same, but after saving the newly reborn Gillian Village, her Behavior has become somewhat More Childlike like it was before Part I. Such as the tendancy to pull pranks, and laugh at childlike things (For example, When Yuna said Duty). She also has appeared to have picked up Armaldo's drug usage habbit which is futher noticed and portrable as the series contiues. Later in Part II, Kaize has shown that she will do anything to acheive her own goals, even going as far as killing her own commrades, howerver, her lust and feeling for revenge has died down though she does not respect anyone form the Shell Village. Kaize appears to dislike light, but not on the same level as Raysuke Wavnd. Relationships Kaize has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these characters have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Kaize has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series (though at one point Burter was her lover). Later on in the series when her disire for revenge becomes insane, and during the brink of her mental colaspe, she does not harbor any feelings for anyone but herself. Though in part II, this changes as she respects her friends more. Burter Ellison Kaize's True friend and first love interest before the series even started. He is now her ex-boyfriend. Kai Qusei While they are spritualy related (Kai is Darcia's great grandson), Kaize and Kai do not get along well, and often others have to be around when they are close to one another to prevent eathier one of them from killing eachother. Though dispite this, it is shown that Kaize and Kai have a somewhat rival relationship. Inue Is Kaize's adopted child and was once one of her moast loving people. After Inue died, Kaize's personailtly drasticly changed. Showing how much effect Inue had on Kaize's behavior. Seal Kai's sopposed cusin. Unlike Kai howerver, Kaize and Seal have a more friendly relationship. The two are often 'study buddies' or sparing togeather. Though this is not a romeantic relationship like many people have thought. When it comes to advice, Seal is the first person Kaize always comes to and vice versa. While the two hardly ever have any fights, they seem to make up afterwards even if it's something serious. Kaize also shares her moast depriving secreats with Seal, showing how much she trust in him, and just how strong thier friendship is. Kaize has repidly said that Seal is like a brother Figure to her. Other Vessels Kaize respects the other Vessels of the Demon Seal. Sence Wavnd: Rigkun, there have been over seven more vessels making Kaize the 16th Vessel. '''Emanyeru Kouseitan, Fire, the next vessel after Raysuke Kuruk, Water, the Vessel Before Kaize Raysuke Wavnd, Wind, the Vessel before Emanyeru and one that she Talks to a lot. Out of all the Vessels, Raysuke has made more appearences in Kaize's life and has even taught her a few things. (Rigkun Clones, Quizen). Powers and Abilities Clone Techniques Kaize moastly spends her time talking or training with the past lives of the Demon Seal. She had learned the Rigkun Bushin technique from Raysuke Wavnd and just like him, takes this technique to it's avantage. So far, Kaize can create two hundred thousand clones at a time and able to have a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, Kaize can use the shadow clones for almost anything, from straight combat to speed training. In the beginning, Kaize would create a multitude of clones to overwhelm her opponents. Other times however, she would employ the use of the Transformation Technique to change the appearance of the clones to catch her target off guard. By Part II, Kaize learned that whatever her shadow clones learn, she, the main mind, will also learn. By using this, she is able to learn something that would take years in days, which greatly increased her rate of learning (perhaps this is why she mastered the eleaments so quickly). Kaize also learned that she could use the shadow clones to determine her opponents' abilities, to determine how many clones she will really need to defeat them instead of wasting chakra on thousands of clones. Not only that, but Kaize can also explode her shadow clones which works in union with killing emmenies and fooling oponets. Kaize's strategies typically involve shadow clones; either directing her opponent’s attentions towards one of her clones to disguise her own movements, or transforming them into various shapes (such as shuriken) to allow for surprise attacks. Intellect Kaize is Known for her Intellgence. When she was younger, she was hailed as a child genius. She was highly proficient in her classes at the Plumber Academy and she graduated in one year. Her skill was already evident at a young age when she gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Fondor Las, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Despite her somewhat naive attitude, Kaize has shown herself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In her high school, Kaize's grades are almost always near the top, despite her work as a substitute Plumber, and a part time job worker on top of that. Aside from that, Kaize appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Combat Skills In terms of fighting style, Kaize relies mainly on hand to hand combat, rarely relying on swordplay. Physically, Kaize is in top form even when she is not training. Kaize has been trained in martial arts since she was a small child both professionally and by her father. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Kaize has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. Aside from her initial training with Urahara, she is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the swordmasters of Dan Kusoi and Julie Yanamotto's caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Kaize appears to be ambidextrous as she has shown proficient skill wielding her Zanpackto in her left. Chakra Despite her origins, Kaize has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of energy well beyond other Plumbers. Kaize has an unusually large amount of chakra, even by arrancar standards. Karin, upon sensing Kaize, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place. During the fight with Armaru, after overpowering her with just Tijustu alone, She then as a Last resort transformed into a Ghiant Frog with no tails claiming to be a Tailed Beast (Bijuu) without a tail (Reibi). It was then That Armaldo Claimed that Kaize's and her chakra were equeal meaning that in Wavnd: Bear Tales, her standard chakra level is comparable to a tailed beast with no tail. When maniafested, Kaize's chakra is a heavy and dense Brown chakra and often manafest itself in the shape of a grizzly bear. Often when her chakra is manifested, it causes the earth to rumble, small hurricanes and the sky to blacken. Vessel As the Vessel of the Seal, Kaize is a reincarnation into the endless cycle. She happends to be the newest earth reincarnation. For the rest of the series her Earthbending improves greatly. Kaize is capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying or forming earthen armor around her body for protection. By the third arc, Kaize can fight and bend blindfolded, detecting things outside of her line of vision by using Toph's seismic sense. During futher Training, Kaize can manipulate massive columns of rock, compress boulders into pebbles, or send rocks flying at mach speeds, and requires no physical connection with the ground to Earthbend. Due to her Demon Seals Absorbtion abilitly, Kaize could asorb people; thus gaining thier powers, abilities, strength, speed and knowlege. She has absorbed very powerfull people from the series. The prime example being able to regenerate her body at a sub-molecular level, allowing her to survive virtually anything; the only exeptions being attacks that can cause Kaize's atoms to become unstable and having to recover the damage done from rapid sucession attacks. Her unrivaled regeneration plus her endless resilience and stamina granted her near-immortality; she is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the entire planet Baal. As the result of absorbing an unknown sayian, Kaize has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. She also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight and test her power. Even though Kaize is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, her aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to the fact she absorbed a Super Saiyan at the peak of his power. This ability, combined with her regeneration power, makes her near invincible, and can only be defeated if her entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise she will just come back, stronger than ever with each fight. List of Techniques Vessel http://ben10fanpedia.wetpaint.com/page/AlphaRay%27s+Hydrone+abilities Mask *Power Release *Absorbtion *Vessel of Arceus *Garjustu Acess *Raytrix *Arnilax Arrancar *Bala *Cero *Garganta *Hierro *Pesquisa *Sonado *Kaize's Ressurecon Abilities Auspice Techniques Rigkun Clone Technique *All Directions Shuriken *Clone Body Blow *Clone Body Slam *Clone Catapult *Clone Great Explosion *Clone Rendan *Clone Ring Formation *Clone Spinning Heel Drop *Dance of the Cresent Moon Summoning Technique (Bears) Quizen Kaio-Ken Fuinjustu Cancel Seal Generic Sealing Technique *''Portable Water Feild'' *''Water Stream Shooters'' *''Flamethrower'' *Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation Eleamental Auspice Techniques Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Earth Barrier: Muhso Wall Earth Barrier: Negative Confusion Earth Barrier: Innate Healing Earth Release: Skin Hard Spear *Muhso Bear Transformation Star Chakra *Pigeon Mode Weapons *Shadow Blade *BorraKen Bow Stats Plot History This is a list of the series that Kaize is involved in; *Wavnd: Bear Tales After Ursla Majior Kaize is now 27, the Gilliankage, a Vice-leader of the Wyvern Order, has an adopted son, Takaken, and her first born daughter Inue. She is thinking of traveling the world instead of just staying someplace "for the rest of her life". As such, and convient a mysterious challanger named Echo, challanged Kaize for the title of Gilliankage. Kaize at first was winning by a long shot, but then she relises that this is the opportunity for her to go on her aventure of a lifetime. After "taking a dive", Kaize tells her family that she will be going away for a while, but her family insist on comming with her to which Kaize agrees. The family of four began thier aventure and first rest at a stop in a town called Veron. They then hear of an Invasion to Wrapso Lycan; the dimetion where the Avengers live and that it will be on the day of a solar elclipse where all the firebenders will be at thier weakest. Sence nearly all of the avengers are firebenders, they will become compleatly helpless. Kaize and Burter as well as Takaken liked the idea and decide to present this information to the Wyvern Order who had a meeting and joined up to invade Wrapso. Seal was just about to leave, but then he saw Kaize and her family and introduced himself to them. Exited that this was becomeing a reuion, Kaize asked if any of her other friends were here. Seal say's that they are, and after a few laughs and talks, plan on the invasion. The Invasion Main Article: of Black Sun: Infiltraiting the Lands Main Article: Kai for the Throne The Day of Black sun begins with Kaize, Seal, and the participating members reviewing the plans for the invasion and discussing what would be the best action to take against the would-be powerless Avengers when they invade Wonshy Lycan. Kaize gladly speaks up and announces the plans; doing a breif summary on how the invasion works. When asked by the Boulder why arn'et they going to invade during the elclipse, Kaize states that the elclipse will only last eight minuites, and that they will need it's power the moast at when they take over the main palace. Seal then takes over and discuses how the machines will work and that he wishes everyone good luck. Seal and Kaize then have a little conversation to where Seal comments that Kaize is completely unpredictable. Just before the siginal was reached, Kaize quickly kisses Burter and wishes him good luck. During the invasion, the group and the Avangers seem to be evenly mached when it comes to technology and skill. Creation and Conception This character, is a combonation of two characters; Yuna Owna and Raysuke Wavnd. While Yuna Owna is a character to better understand Kaize's "femine" side. The other half, or the Wavnd half, is where Kaize's other character comes from. But It's a long read so I'll simply put it that Kaize's creation came from Raysuke; the finial 'Ray' version of a character I had been doing for like six months untill I finialy got his character right. Besides my own characters, Kaize's personalitly comes from my favorite (but going insane) character Sasuke! For Wavnd:Bear Tales, I figured that I should make the main antongist the center character for once. I mean, in how many shows do you see the antongist being the main character? Exactly! As a matter of fact, Kaize is all around based on me (poor direction, doing anything to acheive her goals), and her character as a whole is not based on any progonist. As a matter of fact, Kaize's character is based from Sasuke, Grimmjow, Zuko (he's now a progonist), Azula, and Manife who are, or at least were, the majior antonogist of thier respective series. Kaize's character is, howerver, somewhat based on Korra. Uphon creation and finishment of the Wavnd:Rigkun story, I then Began Wavnd: Bear Tales, and Kaize was born! This guy is going to compleately take over for Raysuke, though Raysuke will alway's remain in my heart. Quotes "Look. What do you see? Ash right? Well, that ash is my village!" (About Marcia killing Inue) "She just made it personal." (To Armaldo) "You don't get it do you? One person's view of right is way diffrent than anothers view of right. What you are calling a crime I call justice, and I still am. I no longer see any light, and now my destiny is to walk the in path of darkness." (About being an Arrancar) "We are beings that have died, elvoved from death, and literly became death at death's hands." (Kaize talking about her Compleated Pegion Mode) "They Say that learning is the root to mastering a technique, and that the roots are alway's bitter, but the fruit to it is sweat. So, I'm guessing that this is the fruit?" (To Burter) "Don't get so overcocky, man. Do you know who I am, let alone what abilities I have? I'm the fuckin' Wyvern Master, the highest rank of any Wyvern Order member when it comes to power that you've ever fought. Seal. Newton. Aang. They are nothing but losers when you compare thier power to mine!" (To Armaldo, Burter, and Seal) "Your opnion, it doesn't change a damn thing." (To Armaldo) "If you are going to judge me by my actions, and opions, and not look at the full frame of the story, then you have no right to be called Totem." (To Kuruk) "A heart. A heart? Who needs a heart when you have power!" (To Burter) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." (To Seal) "Those eyes...I cant freaking stand them! Ever sence the start, you did nothing but underestimate me and treat me like I was nothing. You didn't even anknowlege me as an equal like I did you. You always think you're so cool, judgeing me and my methods. And no matter how much shit I beat outta you, you always think your better than me! Well, I have had enough! As a testament of my revenge, I'm going to kill you, and your precious little village too! And today, everyone will see who is stronger once Kaize Muhso defeats Zuko Bei Fong!" (To Josho)'' "Look at you, you've even joined forces with the Avengers....and you call yourself a Vizard! You are a discrase to the name."'' "Arrancar, Vizard, Hollow, Human, Gudalian, Vexos...Avenger or Ristence. I don't care who or what you are! I kill anyone who gets in my way of revenge!" (To Roboracoon) "As an Arrancar you were a pathetic piece of shit, now you are nothing but dog shit." '' Triva -Kaize's name means tea while 'Muhso' means earth. So her name means earth tea. Kaize has a friend who is obsessed with tea, has an attack whose name is a pun on the word tea, and has a part time job in a tea shop. Zuko, a character she is also based on, also works in a tea shop. -Kaize's has at least betrayed her own partner, Seal, five times in the series. Though she does eventualy save him over 3 times. -Every time Kaize has went on a mission regarding the Cosmic Cube, her disire for revenge grows exeptionaly. -According to the Fannon Databook, Kaize is actualy stronger then Seal, Armaldo and Burter; even with thier combined efforts. But because of her mental state, she was easily defeated by all three of them. Showing her lack of controll of anger and mental focus in thier battle. -Apparently, Kaize's hair grows faster then any character in Wavnd: Bear Tales. -According to Azien, Kaize's aspect of death is Hatered. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Kaize's hobbies are swimming, reading, and watching the sunset *Kaize's favorite foods are Slim Jim beef jercky, ramen and nolo jelly beans, while her least favorite is anything bitter and prunes *Kaize's favorite color is white while her least favorite is grey *Kaize is not a Shonobi so therfores she has not compleated an official mission *Kaize's favorite word is "revenge" (''Monfo)